


Depravity

by SocialDegenerate



Series: Vincent and Diedrich's Adventures in Debauchery [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, M/M, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8132195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDegenerate/pseuds/SocialDegenerate
Summary: Vincent takes care of his loyal German dog.

  
    “Is this not why your staff are so carefully handpicked?” Diedrich asked, voice dripping with disdain. “I should not be travelling for so long simply to pleasure you."
  
  
    Vincent laughed again, not at all bothered by Diedrich’s attitude. “But Diedrich, where is the fun in subjugating those who are already so far below me? I would much rather it if you were to submit to me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2016 and I'm writing Kuroshitsuji fanfic, why is this my life. If you read this and like it, let me know and I'll consider writing some more.
> 
> The general assumption here is that these two are so established, they are both already well aware of their limits and rules of engagement; so any negotiation happens offscreen. Both Rachel and Vincent willingly participate in their open marriage and are healthily polyamorous; all sexual contact is entirely consensual at all times.

“Hello, Diedrich,” Vincent said as the door to the sitting room opened, tilting his head a little with a coy smile as Diedrich walked into the room. The look he got in return was less than pleased, but Diedrich’s strict German upbringing meant that his greeting in reply was no less than perfectly polite.

Relaxing back in his plump chair, long legs crossed in front of him, Vincent looked past Diedrich to the doorway, his smile becoming more kind as he addressed the attendant who had accompanied Diedrich inside. “If you could have an afternoon tea prepared, that would be lovely.”

The young woman looked back at him with open adoration as she bowed respectfully and made her exit, Vincent’s smile turning a little more deviant once the door was safely closed behind her. He heard Diedrich scoff dismissively and he returned his attention to his friend, who was still standing beside the empty chair that sat across from Vincent’s own.

He was obviously waiting for an invitation before he sat; Vincent would give him one.

Eventually.

“Let me guess, another servant hired for their willingness to participate in your depravity rather than their housekeeping abilities?” Diedrich’s scorn was obvious, but it was a conversation they’d had many times before and Vincent wasn’t about to let his loyal dog’s opinion bother him.

“There is no need to be jealous, Dee, you know that you are still my favourite,” Vincent said lightly, his lips twitching at Diedrich’s indignant spluttering. “But I will have you know that the younger staff are all beautiful, highly competent _and_ lascivious. You of all people should know that it is possible to be all three at once; after all, you know _me_.”

Diedrich muttered something that sounded awfully like ‘ _arrogant prick_ ’ under his breath, and Vincent mentally added another minute to his standing time. A dog couldn’t lash out at its master without repercussions, after all.

“How is business in Germany?” Vincent asked after a few moments of silence, not all that interested in the answer as he watched Diedrich shift his weight a little. It was obvious that Diedrich knew what Vincent was up to, but neither of them were about to back down, and Vincent already knew that he had the upper hand.

“Well, I wouldn’t know,” Diedrich replied venomously, narrowing his eyes at Vincent, “Because _somebody_ continues to summon me the moment I step foot on home soil.”

“Oh, how _terrible_ ,” Vincent laughed softly. “Perhaps you should consider taking up residence here in my manor, and then you will never be more than a moment away from my whims.”

“And have your staff somehow ‘lose’ all of my clothing while you put me in a collar? That is not exactly an enticing prospect.” Diedrich shifted again and crossed his arms, Vincent purposefully trying to make him uncomfortable by very obviously looking him up and down.

“Stop, Dee, or you’ll give me ideas.”

“ _Phantomhive_ ,” Diedrich said emphatically, “What nonsense have you called me here for today?”

“My darling wife is feeling poorly,” Vincent said, folding his hands in his lap and softening his eyes as he looked up at Diedrich. “The pregnancy is taking a greater toll on her body than expected.”

“Phantomhive, if you tell me that you called me here from Germany just to have-”

“I wouldn’t _dream_ of subjecting her to my... _usual activities_ in such a state,” Vincent continued, completely ignoring the fact that Diedrich had spoken. “So I considered, well, who else might be willing to assist me? And then I remembered my lovely, beautiful, oh-so-obliging _dog_.”

Vincent’s voice dipped low on the last few words, his almost playful tone giving way to something dark and seductive. Diedrich’s eye twitched, easily observed by Vincent’s calculatingly hot stare, and Vincent knew that he’d won.

Diedrich always put on such a song and dance about submitting, but Vincent knew that he was gagging for it. Even he wasn’t so cruel as to force someone into sex- not that he needed to, what with the gaggle of eager bodies around him every day. Still, watching Diedrich struggle between his pride and getting what he wanted was always the perfect appetiser, a kind of foreplay that Vincent found intoxicating.

“Is this not why your staff are so carefully handpicked?” Diedrich asked, voice dripping with disdain. “I should _not_ be travelling for so long simply to pleasure you.”

Vincent laughed again, not at all bothered by Diedrich’s attitude. “But Diedrich, where is the fun in subjugating those who are already so far below me? I would much rather it if _you_ were to submit to me.”

Diedrich averted his eyes in embarrassment, the tiniest hint of red in his ears the only thing giving away the eager arousal that Vincent knew he was feeling. Uncrossing his legs with slow, deliberate movements, Vincent let his legs spread open, smirking a little as Diedrich’s gaze moved to the apex of his thighs.

“So, Dee...will you kneel for me?”

There was no hesitation in Diedrich’s actions as he smoothly stepped past the low table and sank down between Vincent’s legs, but Vincent could see now pride and excitement fighting it out in his eyes.

“Good boy,” Vincent cooed mockingly, one long-fingered hand petting the top of Diedrich’s head. For a brief second, he wondered if Diedrich was going to snap his teeth, but the man just tilted his head a little into Vincent’s hand, accepting the praise. “Take me out.”

Vincent sighed quietly when his cock was exposed to the air, Diedrich’s big hand wrapped around the base but not moving to stroke him. They both knew the rules of the game, and Diedrich wasn’t going to do anything without explicit permission.

The thought alone of the power he held over the Baron had blood rushing to Vincent’s cock and he could feel himself hardening in Diedrich’s hand. As he watched, Diedrich’s tongue licked at his lips in obvious anticipation, and Vincent smiled as the gentle hand in Diedrich’s hair became a harsh grip.

“Lick the head,” Vincent said, holding Diedrich steady by the hair as the man attempted to lean forward. “ _Just_ the head.”

Letting up slightly on dark hair, Vincent relaxed back in his chair as a wet tongue began to bathe the head of his cock, getting him harder with each little lick. When he thought that he was about as hard as he was going to get with his hips rocking gently in time with the movements of Diedrich’s tongue, Vincent pulled Diedrich away by the hair, dragging a quiet noise of pain from his mouth.

The sound made Vincent’s cock jerk and he reached down with his other hand, gently pulling back his foreskin. With the head of his cock fully exposed, they could both see the way that it glistened with precome, and Vincent rubbed a little of it off with his thumb before leaning forward and running his thumb along Diedrich’s bottom lip.

“Taste it,” Vincent demanded, and Diedrich’s tongue was immediately running along his lip, catching every little bit of Vincent’s taste that had been left there. “Is it good?”

“It...it is,” Diedrich stammered, sounding embarrassed. Vincent’s smile was adoring once again, and his eyes crinkled happily as he looked down at Diedrich.

“Open your mouth,” Vincent said, dragging Diedrich’s face towards his hard cock once again. Diedrich immediately did as he was asked, saliva immediately beginning to pool in his mouth, but he whined quietly when Vincent suddenly stopped short and prevented him from getting to the cock he wanted.

“Hands behind your back.” Removing his grip from the base of Vincent’s dick, Diedrich obediently clasped his hands behind his back. He took a moment to wonder if it was better or worse that he wasn’t bound up with one of Rachel’s fine silks, and the thought alone had Diedrich burning with shame.

When had he become someone who _ached_ to be bound? He certainly hadn’t been that way before meeting Vincent, the man dragging them both down into deeper depravities with every passing year. Had Rachel been the same? Had she ever imagined that her marriage into the Phantomhive family would lead to open promiscuity and rampant orgies throughout the manor’s elegant rooms? Although, considering the fact that Diedrich had personally seen her staff... _attending_ to her, he knew that she was at least completely willing to partake in Vincent’s particular brand of debauchery. He would probably never know if she had been that way before marrying Vincent.

“Focus, Dee,” Vincent said harshly, pulling Diedrich out of his thoughts with a sharp tug on his hair. Diedrich moaned and Vincent laughed quietly, more precome appearing at the tip of his twitching cock. “Now take it.”

Without his hand keeping Vincent’s dick steady, Diedrich had to strain against the fingers in his hair to get his lips around Vincent’s dick, but he hummed with quiet pleasure when he finally succeeded.

“More,” Vincent urged when Diedrich paused to fix up his breathing, putting pressure on the back on Diedrich’s head as forceful encouragement to take more cock down his throat. Diedrich was more than happy to oblige, stopping with an inch to go when he felt like he was about to gag.

“ _More_ ,” Vincent repeated, and Diedrich was forced to ignore his urge to gag when Vincent promptly shoved the rest of his cock down Diedrich’s throat. He was breathing heavily through his nose even as it was shoved against Vincent’s body, his throat trying and failing to swallow around the hard dick filling it.

It was getting hard for Diedrich to get enough air, and he was just considering tapping out when Vincent pulled him back a little. There was still a lot of cock in his mouth but it was much easier to breathe through his nose, and he reveled in the fresh air before Vincent pushed him back down.

Diedrich’s pulse picked up when there was a quiet knock on the door but he made no move to get off Vincent’s cock, and Vincent affectionately caressed Diedrich’s full throat with his free hand before turning his attention to the door.

“Come in,” Vincent announced, seeing sweat begin to appear on Diedrich’s forehead as the door creaked open. Letting him up for a little more air, Vincent was pleased when Diedrich didn’t try to pull away, his tongue rubbing against the underside of Vincent’s dick in a silent show of excitement.

“Leave it on the table,” Vincent said to the servant that Diedrich couldn’t see, although the polite assent sounded like the young woman from earlier. Shame and excitement ran through Diedrich, knowing that the servant could see him on his knees with Vincent’s cock down his throat; the table was right behind him, and he could hear various china being placed down on it even as he continued to blow the servant’s employer.

Diedrich’s own cock was aching and throbbing inside his trousers but he didn’t dare touch it, knowing that things wouldn’t go well for him if he touched himself without permission or even if he moved his arms. Vincent would get him off eventually, like he always did when he decided that Diedrich had been good enough.

Watching the attendant place the requested food on the table behind Diedrich, for a few moments Vincent considered asking her if she wanted to stay, looking at her pretty hands and thinking about how nice her fingers would look as they stretched open Diedrich’s asshole. As he glanced down, though, he caught Diedrich’s slightly reddened eyes looking up at him, and he knew that he didn’t want to share Diedrich with the help.

Not today.

“That will be all,” Vincent said once all the plates were delivered, dismissing the young woman. She took a lingering look at Diedrich, Vincent purposefully lifting him back for air as she watched, before swallowing hard and hurrying out of the room. Her open desire had Vincent wanting something more than simply warming his cock in Diedrich’s throat, and he tightened his grip on black hair.

“Relax,” was the only warning that Vincent gave before he began to drag Diedrich’s head back and forth, thrusting his hips as well as he could while sitting in the chair. He heard and felt Diedrich choke but he didn’t stop, arousal making his body feel tight as Diedrich struggled to keep up.

“She will be touching herself to this,” Vincent said in a low, heavy voice. “Sliding fingers inside as she imagines herself as the one between my legs, or perhaps she will be wondering what your mouth would feel like against her. Do you like that?”

Diedrich managed to choke out an approving moan, Vincent shivering a little at the vibrations. “She would look rather nice sitting on your face. Not as nice as Rachel does, but unfortunately she currently has little interest.”

Diedrich moaned again, and Vincent could feel his orgasm building up. It was easy for him to manipulate Diedrich’s mouth to do what he liked, and he wasn’t in the mood to draw things out. He could- and would- take Diedrich more than once, so the first quick orgasm would simply take the edge off.

“Don’t spill anything,” Vincent warned, his hips pushing up into Diedrich’s face. The man’s eyes were watering and he was letting out little choked noises as Vincent fucked his face, and Vincent didn’t think that he’d ever looked sexier.

The proud, angry Diedrich was quite a sight when he was down on his knees.

With a quiet, dignified sigh, Vincent shoved Diedrich’s face into his belly and came, feeling Diedrich swallow around him in an attempt to keep come from spilling out of his mouth. He was doing a little too well and so, at the last moment, Vincent tugged Diedrich away from his cock and let the last spurt of come land across Diedrich’s cheek.

Releasing Diedrich’s hair and relaxing back in his chair, Vincent smirked down at Diedrich, seeing the pronounced bulge in his trousers, his messy hair, and his fucked-out expression. “Clean me up and put me away.”

Diedrich had long ago learnt how sensitive Vincent could be after orgasm, and his tongue was light as he cleaned the last bits of come from the head of Vincent’s cock before putting his foreskin back into place. His hands were gentle and businesslike as he tucked Vincent back into his trousers and then he sat back on his heels, hands flat against his thighs.

“Very good, my beautiful Dee,” Vincent said softly. Leaning forward, he cupped Diedrich’s face and slightly smeared the come on his skin, pressing an affectionate kiss to Diedrich’s clean cheek. “Please, take a seat.”

Stretching out his aching jaw and neck, Diedrich pulled himself off the floor and into the chair opposite Vincent. His cock was still pulsing painfully in his trousers and, now that Vincent had loosened his leash, he reached down to casually adjust himself. Once he felt a _little_ better, he moved his hand to the come drying on his cheek, only to freeze when Vincent’s quiet voice broke the silence.

“Leave it there.”

Diedrich glared at Vincent but he didn’t seem to notice, preoccupied with the cooling tea and the sandwich in front of him. Diedrich’s throat and jaw hurt but he shoved his own little sandwich into his mouth anyway, washing it down with a large mouthful of tea. Vincent laughed at the slight lapse in manners, but Diedrich didn’t care for once.

“I have business to attend to this afternoon,” Vincent said, placing his teacup back onto his saucer. “If you feel so inclined, Rachel is in our bedroom; if nothing else, she will appreciate someone to rub her swollen feet. Otherwise, I will join you there later, as I am sure that Rachel would rather like to watch as I take care of _that_ for you.”

His eyes travelled down to the obvious bulge in Diedrich’s trousers and he saw Diedrich shudder, adjusting himself again.

“Enjoy your afternoon,” Vincent said lightly as he stood up, a knowing smile playing on his lips. Diedrich simply continued to glare at him until he left, only then turning his attention back to his tea and food. With a huff, he swallowed another small sandwich, chewing grumpily.

He would do anything for Vincent Phantomhive, and they both knew it, but that didn’t mean he had to be _happy_ about it.

Fucking depraved asshole.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come visit my Tumblr](http://socialdegenerate.tumblr.com)


End file.
